How it all happened that brought us together
by XBlueSkyX
Summary: this is dedicated to HITSURUKI ARMY please enjoy... MY VERY FIRST FANFIC! hahaha! I'll IMPROVE! In the middle of Hueco Muendo Hitsugaya Toushirou and Kuchiki Rukia is left alone... and Rukia's secret slowly reveals... How it all brought them together.
1. I know how you feel

**

* * *

**

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN BLEACH... sob I wish I did hahahaha!

**SPOILER WARNING: it might spoil some chapters of BLEACH! cause I made up ALL OF THEM MWHAHAHAHA!**

Dedicated to… HITSURUKI ARMY… bow

* * *

Me- sorry… there might be a lot of grammar and etc. error, sorry… but enjoy bow  
To him she was the only flower that survived throughout the long and lonely cold winter. The only flower that was able to show me beauty and happiness… and the true meaning of love...

* * *

**3 years ago…**

At first he did not care about anything except for one thing. Killing Aizen Souske. Just everything that happened in Soul Society, the Human World, and Hinamori Momo... also all the paper works seemed to tell him it was ALL HIS FUCKING AMBITION TO BE THE GOD, THE KING OF ALL LIVES AND THE DEAD ONES… Like who would believe in such a childish dream? '_Aizen Souske, I will kill you!' _That is when he felt a stinging pain on his left cheek. "Kuchiki Rukia, what do you think you have just done?" said Hitsugay Toushirou. The petite shinigami of 6th division, the Kuchiki Princess, has just slapped the iciest captain of all time… not to mention shortest captain of all Seriete history. The girl simply shrugged. "I am sorry to bother you in the middle of your deep thought, but it seems like we all will die of hypothermia since the temperature has gone below zero in the speed of light." Had he heard wrong? Did the Kuchiki princess just snarl? Or possibly argue? But he did notice that Quincy's skin had shown a pale blue that matched his bright blue hair and eyes. Aabrai the red haired monkey/snake '_What a weird combination'_ fukutaichou has brought out his bankai to warm himself with the fur around the changed shinigami uniform. And Ichigo was trying to sneak up behind Abarai to use his fur to warm him up. Sado, in another hand, who was known for not showing his eyes, seemed to barely open his eyes to glare at him… '_hmm… Sado has brown eyes. Matches his skin.'_ Which also was followed by Kuchiki taichou and Kenpachi taichou's cough. Finally, the little Kuchiki just went to Orihime, the orange haired ryoka, to see if she was alright. '_sigh… what am I doing here?'_ and just like that the temperature came back to normal as soon as the orange-haired and red-haired got smacked by the small women. "Baka! Stop acting like 6-year-old boys and get ready… we are going to tear this place apart and find the Hougyoku." As soon as the purple-eyed shinigami was finished, everybody came back to attention. _'So… this was what I am going to do instead of reaping Aizen into shreads and show him what "when hell freezes over" means.'_

* * *

"I know how you feel, Hitsugaya taichou. I really do," said the little Kuchiki after the silence of half an hour. Hitsugaya was alone with Kuchiki Rukia. Byakuya suggested that they will work better with each other since they are both ice wielders. He also thought Rukia would be safer in the hands of a captain. '_That is what you call an overprotective brother. How in the world did Kuchiki not notice that for past 100 years?' _thought Toushirou as he snapped into attention to the petite girl's voice. The voice was so full of sorrow that he could tell without looking at the young Kuchiki's face that she knew exactly what he was feeling. _'ah… so the rumor in the 13__th__ division was true… this petite woman has killed their fukutaichou… I wonder how she managed to do that with a hand that seems as white as snow and as soft as snow as well...' _"Ah…" was all white haired prodigy said before another few hours of somewhat comfortable silence.

* * *

Rukia was feeling overwhelmed despite the fact that she was with the young prodigy. The fight between the ninth espada, which had somehow imitated Kaien dono's personality to his face like a clone, made her strong enough to talk to her eternal companion, friend, and master, Sode no Shirayuki. But of course, it was not just a talk… she had finally actually seen her face; a snow white skin that matched the snow field with clean and clear pale blue ice mountains. Also the long black hair and red cherry lips that made her white kimono with large pale blue wings like ribbon stand out. After all, Shirayuki is the purest and the most beautiful snow and ice zanpukto in Soul Society. Of course, the spiritual form of herself had to be stunning and gorgeous as the zanpukto as well. _"Ah… Shiryuki… It is such an honor to finally meet you face to face. Does this mean that you now think that I am good enough to use Bankai?" said Rukia. "You have done a wonderful job, Kuchiki Rukia. The battle between you and the filthy espada has proven that you are another step closer to achieve bankai. Now rest, little one. You have had a long, bitter battle. Yes, rest, little one, rest… and learn the remains of your dances… rest my-…"_ It was then when Rukia fell asleep and found herself in the hands of nii-sama. For some reason Rukia's mind was full of the dances that appeared to have been in her mind all along… _'As if the foundation of my missing memories…' _"Ah! Nii- sama! I am so sorry to trouble you with my weakness." As she bowed, Rukia felt a gentleness of her brother for the first time since her adoption. She has never thought that Byakuya nii-sama would have such gentleness that could melt you if you were a human being. As Byakuya stroked his adopted sister's hair he told her with the voice that once used to only appear in the presence of his wife. "You've done great," was all he said before letting Rukia out of his grip and turned around to mask his gentle grin. Rukia was thankful, because of the words that her nii-sama had said it made her blush so hard that she looked like a red beet. Now after her greeting with the white haired and… the word that you should dare not to say in front of, prodigy she was now with him… alone. In truth, Rukia has secretly admired the 10th division's taichou. Probably it was more like a jealousy since he had everything that she wanted; rank, authority, fame, and respect. Not to mention that he was also great looking eye candy to the women around the Soul Society. Sensing the temperature drop quickly below zero, which did not bother her physically, but mentally. She took a glimpse of his face and noticed; the feeling of true sorrow. She knew… yes, she knew very well…

"I know how you feel Hitsugaya taichou. I really do…"

Embarrassed at words she had unconsciously said Rukia quickly put her head low to cover her embarrassment and the dark face of her face which had once again recalled the memories of Kaien dono…

* * *

I know so sorry... I doesn't have any romance yet.. but I will try to bring it up soon so the romance part can began... but for now... please wait patiently and REVIEW PLEASE!

YAY HITSURUKI ARMY!


	2. Questions

Me: hello people who reads this... I guess last one wasn't that good... and to apologize for my foolishness before... HERE IS MY SECOND CHAPTER! hope you like it bow

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN BLEACH**

uh... MORE HITSURUKI FANFICTIONS PLEASE? BB soutaichou? Kimi chan? Wicked chan? Iana chan? EVERYBODY? please UPDATES bow

* * *

Few hours of silence would have killed Ichigo or Kenpachi, but to Rukia and Tousirou, it really was comfortable. Rukia, out of all people… err… souls… was the best shinigami to understand the person's sorrow. To Hitsugaya she was probably the best companion he had ever had, a quite person who knows how to give the guy some privacy. But unfortunately she was not. He was being distracted by her because of her… everything. As expected from the little Kuchiki princess, Rukia was stunningly beautiful and gorgeous on whatever she was wearing, even in the too normal, black and white shinigami uniform. Also she was the wielder of one the most beautiful zanpukto, which was pure white as her thoughts and mind, a very, very, very clean minded compared to his perverted fukutiachou, Mutsmoto Rangiku. She had an appearance that men would throw their body to protect her petite, fragile, figure… In one sentence, she was a beauty that man cannot hate but to fall in love or adore without noticing themselves. Fortunately… to Rukia(?)… and unfortunately to the secret FCs for Rukia and Hitsugaya… the cold ice wielder that can probably(?) freeze the hell has taken interest in the amethyst-eyed shinigami.

* * *

_Rukiai-dono, Rukiai- dono, please wake up. You have slept too long. Your father wishes to meet you. Your sisters and brothers have already wakened up from the spell and await your safe return to the palace with your memory back. Please, wake up._

'_Who are you? What do you mean my father, my sisters and brothers? I do not know any blood relatives of mine…Why are you asking me to wake up? Why are you asking me in that gentle manner? Why...?' _

The petite shinigami woke form her silent dream as she heard people talking with voice full of concern. That is when she realized that she was at the fourth division. "Ah! Kuchiki-san I am so glad to see that you have finally woke up! How do you feel?" said the motherly fourth division's captain Unahonna Retsu. "Arigato Unahonna- taichou for treating me so well, it seems all my injuries are gone. By the way taichou what am I doing here? Shouldn't I be out fighting in the winter war? Said the amethyst- eyed women. "While you were out Kuchiki-san… the winter war was over. You came here to be recovered after dangerous amount of blood loss which caused you a hypothermia which was very close to another death… For now please concentrate on keeping yourself healthy." And with the polite smile the fourth division's captain left her alone for another rest. 'Just how long was I gone?' thought the little Kuchiki rubbing her face with despair as she thought she was a burden once again. That is when she noticed that there was a snowflake like tattoo on her left arm. It was white and seemed like a real pure white snowflake that has just came down from the sky… 'How in the world did that happen?' thought Rukia as she tried to find out what was the cause of the significant tattoo like thing.

* * *

All Rukia could remember was that she was fighting the arrancars while the 10th division's captain Hitsugaya Toshirou was fighting the 2nd ranked arrancar, There plan which was destroying the white palace while looking for the Hougyoku was proceeding well… "HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" They knew it because they have been hearing the big "bang" sounds and the lunatic laugh of captain Zaraki, which you could tell that he was absolutely enjoying crushing the places event though they were a thousand miles away. _'I hope nii-sama doesn't go deaf because of his laughs...'_ thought the petite shinigami. It was funny to see that the 2nd arrancar named seemed to be expecting Rukia and Hitsugaya's appearance, as if he was guarding the place-...

**BANG**. Hitsugaya- taichou had pinned down the arrancar to the wall made the tall white part of the palace break into shreds. As Rukia slaughtered the last arrancar she heard a faint voice of crying. _Master… Help me master… I have suffered enough from this place. I want to go back to your soft embrace… _It was a soft wining of a girl. She sounded very pained and unconsciously Rukia gracefully shunpoed to the place where she heard the soft cry.

Inside the palace of white sand was a stunning white glass cylinder that held the pure white Hougyoku. Without thinking that she was soar all over and had lost quite a bit of blood she elegantly touched the top of the clear cylinder which suddenly opened in such a gorgeous way, as if they were dancing… Then she saw the beautiful Hougyoku. But in a instant the Hougyoku turned into a little white fox with a dark blue navy eyes as Rukia softly touched it. _Rukia-sama… What has taken you so long to find me? Could it be that you are still sleeping? Rukia-sama… we await for your return eagerly… please… wake up from the sleep… _And with the soft purr of the little fox, the fox has disappeared and Rukia felt like she had consumed some kind of high spirit particle.

Distracted by the scene that happened between the shinigami and the Hougyoku arrancar has slightly let his guard drop. Being Hitsugaya Toushirou, the white haired captain took no haste to pierce trough the arrancar with his ice zanpukto.

"Aizen-sama-…" and with that the arrancar changed into a dust and disappeared completely…

They were certainly not friends, rivals, and definitely not lovers… Even so, Hitsugaya Toushirou felt an urge to catch Rukia as she collapsed and fainted. _What can this feeling be? We have only met once or twice except form the long trip we had to here… Yet, it seems like I've known you the time even before you were born. Just what is this feeling that makes me want to hold you tightly in my arm to keep you safe and protected? What is happening to me? Just what have you done, Kuchiki Rukia?' _with a small sad grin in the prodigy's face, which rarely appeared, he gently held the petite woman in his hand and by using his reitsu he signaled the his allies that they have found the Hougyoku…

**Flash Back…**

"Taichou… I really know how you feel… But there is no choice. We have to move on." said the raven-haired shinigami as she broken the some-what-comfortable silence between them. "Even though we might not be able to find Hinamori-san in this place or even never be able to find her at all… please live on and begin a new life… because I do not think that someone like you should deserve something as painful like this, I think you should deserve a happy life. So please live on and begin anew," said the little Kuchiki as she once again became silent.

'_If I begin a new life just like you have said… Will you be there to help me make it? After all it was your idea which convinced me for a new begin.' _As the emerald-eyed captain opened the portal to the Soul society he smirked, remembering that Ichigo and Byakuya will fume with anger if they saw him holding Rukia in a wedding style and also not to mention all the gossips that will go around if Mutsmoto saw him like this. "Arigato Rukia… it seems that fate has put us together…" said the 10th division captain as the portal closed and they were back to Seriete.

* * *

Me: hahahahaha! It seems like Rukia has some hidden identity... hint hint...! and Hitsugaya taichou just relized that there seemed to be a little conneection between them... Mhahahaha! I hope you guys liked it... Sorry if it had a lot of grammar and spelling mistakes... forgive me bow I rushed it... because all of suden this story came up to me...! But I'll try to improve! Thank you so Much for READING AND REVIEW PLEASE

**Yay HITSURUKI AMRY!**

.


	3. Rukia sama

Err… I am so sorry for such a late update… To make up for it I have uploaded a long chapter

Err… I am so sorry for such a late update… To make up for it I have uploaded a long chapter. I hope this will keep all of you from killing me for such late update. Once again so sorry… bow Also so sorry for such crappy long paragraphs… I tried to shorten them… sigh not to mention some dragging on the dreaming part… oh and so much explaination… grr! This is going to take too long! So just read the bottom if you have any questions about what is going on.

BTW the whole thing starts out as Rukia dreams of the part of the memory she had. Now… I guess I shouldn't drag so long, so ENJOY! And REVIEW! Please?

**DISCLAIMER: **I do not own Bleach… If I did I would ask Kubo san to make Fade to Black a bit faster and put al little bit more HitsuRuki…

**Also this update is dedicated to everyone who love me and the pair HITSURUKI!:)Also thanks Kimi chan for asking me to update a little faster. It really for some reason very motivated me to update fast. Once again THANKS!**

* * *

"…_Rukia sama? Rukia sama? RAKIA SAMA! Where are you? We are still waiting just like you have told us to. The Palace has been tainted by the evils. That dirty fourth rated Aisen Souske has started to find out the key to the portal of The Palace. You need to wake up Rukia sama. Please, hurry up and awake." Said the little white fox in front of her. "Why? Why are you here Hougyokou? Why are you calling me for? I do not know you but how do you know me? Why do you call me with such gentle and pleasing voice? Why," said the raven haired shinigami as tears fall down from her beautiful amethyst eyes. "why, do I have such a painful feeling in my heart that desires for the answer? Tell me." _

"_Rukia sama. We are only one of your pet, your servant, your friend. You are our master, our most beautiful master. The treasure of The Palace, everyone's future. Your elegance, your kindness, your everything is our joy, our light. If you weren't there with us there would be no world…Evil will rule and there will be no light. You were our Hime sama, our priestess, our Queen and so much more. Your wish is our wish, your command will be carried out as your command. You were and still are our World… Please, do wake up Rukia sama." Said the other fox that looked similar to Hougyokou. _

_Snow fell. It fell again and again. There was Hime sama; gentle snow white skin, black silky hair, stunning amethyst eyes, a fragile curved body. Our light, our purity, and our treasure, our Hime sama, our kami sama, Kami Rukia._

"_RUKIA! NO RUKIA! WHY? WHY? DO NOT LEAVE ME! YOU PROMISED THAT YOU WILL BE FOREVER WITH ME AND EVEN DEATH WON'T BREAK US APART!" said the gorgeous emerald eyed man. "The first son of the Dragon Lord. May fate let us meet again…" said the petite purple eyed woman. And with that the white nine-tailed fox took her, there was no longer a war nor an evil. The bottom layer of the World was long gone and sealed within the fragile body of Kami Rukia, the only daughter of the Kami family._

_Snow fell. It fell and fell and ended as if nothing happened. Soon the storm came and ice fell. However the storm has not last long it soon was gone just like the snow._

"_Yes, let fate let us meet again…my love…" And with that Hitsugaya Toushirou, the very first son of the Dragon lord was gone as the dragons took the human form of the mighty being._

_She was just like the princess of the Snow White fairy tale. No. She was much more beautiful than any other being or thing in the World. _

"_My love. I love you so much that I will rather sacrifice myself than let you go to that dangerous war. I love you Toushirou. My white dragon." Said the only daughter of Kami family._

"_My love. I should have been more cautious. I knew you didn't want me going to the war. You are too fragile to use such a power to stop this war by taking it within your body. My woman, my love, my treasure, mine. The only thing that I have desired so much since the past 100 millennia. You knew better than anyone that I did not want to let you out of my grip even for a millisecond. I love you Rukia. My white treasure." Said the first son of the Dragon lord._

"_I love you…" and with that the light of the World went to a deep sleep as the nine-tailed-white fox silently cried as it tried to give her master warmth while taking her to the Palace of the Kami family._

"_I love you…" and with that the pride of the Dragon family went to a deep sleep as the dragons moved him into a comfortable bed of white._

_They slept. Both the son of the Dragon lord and the only daughter of Kami family. They slept and slept. The dragon slept at the center of the dragon palace. The light slept at the center of the Kami family. _

_It was later… Long time later… The top layer of the World decided to sleep along with the two most important being of the World. Before the two awake they will wake and get ready for their return. And so the top layered sleep leaving the middle to layers: Soul Society and Hueco Muendo._

* * *

"Only a glimpse of your memory Rukia sama. It was about time that you awake." Said the woman of gorgeous dark blue eyed woman. "Hisana, it has been such a long time since I have seen you again. Hmm? Have you missed me?" said the petite, raven haired woman, "Rukia sama! You are finally awake from the sleep!" said the navy-blue eyed girl. "Yes, Hougyokou. Thanks for protecting me while I was sleeping." Said the violet eyed woman, Kami Rukia. "Rukia sama. Rukia sama. I have missed you… I am so sorry that I couldn't help you when I was forced to be pulled apart from you. That bastard Aizen's method was too strong that I couldn't resist since you were still sleeping." Said the Hougyokou while crying. "No, I am sorry that I have left you and couldn't find you earlier to save you. Thank you Hougyokou for keeping me safe within your limit and waiting patiently instead of calling me from my sleep." Said the daughter of Kami family as she embraced the creamy white hair of Housyokou.

"Rukia sama. I am glad that you are awake." The woman named Hisana grinned. "Yes, how can I ever thank you Hisana? You tried your best from sleeping to protect me. It was only then that you fell asleep as Hougyokou was put inside of me by Urahara," said the woman who was still embracing the now happy Hougyokou. "It was my honor to keep you safe Rukia sama." Said the silky white hair of a woman named Hisana.

"So, you have found your mate? Your soul mate that is." Said Rukia as she brilliantly smiled at the now nodding, blushing woman. "No need to feel ashamed Hisana. It was going to happen sooner or later. You are an older white-nine-tailed fox of from the Shiro clan. It is a miracle that you were able to keep yourself focus on still locating me and keeping me safe without the Soul Society noticing while you have found your eternal love." Said Rukia. "Thank you master" said Hisana as she received a gentle pet on her head. "You have a nice mate Hisana. The top of the noble families, Kuchiki Byakuya. So… Have you had the **thing** with him yet?" Asked the long silky black haired woman with black pearl like eyes. "Shirayuki!" screamed Hisana as she fluhed more red on her face. "Now, now. Let's be nice Shirayuki. She came here to see Rukia sama even though she wanted to see Kuchiki Byakuya as much." Said Hougyokou.

SMACK. "OUCH HISANA NEE CHAN! THAT HURTS!" said the now little fox.

Currently at the Palace.

"Ah Mizu how mush longer should I wait for?" can we not go and meet her at the Seriete?" said the long silky black haired and dark indigo eyed man named Kami Rei. "Rei sama, it is only right for us to wait until Rukia sama informs us that she is awake." Said the woman with light sky blue hair named Cloud Mizu. "Mou, Mizu chan is acting different from your true feeling again. In truth you want to meet her don't cha? After all that was the whole reason why you are here because you sensed her light right, the Connector of the World? " Asked the boy with silky, black, wavy hair with dark purple and blue eyed boy named, Kami Tadake. "Tadake sama!" said the blushing Mizu. "Hahaha! Tadake! You got her blushing again! Mizu I don't think you can hide your desire to see our Rukia. After all you have been stalking her all day when you were little." Said the short black silky black haired with dark indigo eyed man named Kami Saito.

"Rei sama, Saito sama, Tadake sama please inform the whole Palace that Rukai sama will return soon." Said Mizu the Connector as she tried her best from exploding her head off from blushing too much.

"Yosh! Time for us to go visit her than!" said the little Tadake.

"I guess so. Be careful for not to leak any more reitsu or special energy while we are at Seriete. They think we are all locked up at the Palace and never tries to come out." Said Saito.

"Ah! We finally get to see our Rukia! I wonder how she is doing?hmm?" said Rei.

"Uhm… would it be okay for me to go as well?" asked the shy Mizu.

"Sure! Mizu chan! I bet you want to see her very much neh?" said Tadake.

"Wait have we informed the Dragon family that Rukia will come back? I am sure they want to see her as much as we do... especially little Toushirou's sisters..."said Saito.

"No, time for that... someone will tell them anyways... I want to go meet her now! Let's go nii san!"

"Tadake sama... Saito sama... Rei sama... it is time for us to go..."

* * *

Ugh… that was some rush eh? LOL I hope you all enjoyed the update and all the new things that came up… glances at Kimi chan BTW if you have any questions about the story like the new character and what the crap is going on… then just PM me… I'll reply as soon as I see the light of my wireless internet connection flashing… Anyways… I would very much appreciate if you all could REVIEW?! Thank you once again for reading! bow


	4. Sorry

So sorry… this will not be continued because I know that this story has gone too much out of the plot… so sorry… But I have posted a new story… from now on… I will have more updates as soon as possible to receive the forgiveness that I know I do not deserve...

So sorry… this will not be continued because I know that this story has gone too much out of the plot… so sorry… But I have posted a new story… from now on… I will have more updates as soon as possible to receive the forgiveness that I know I do not deserve… thank you for all who read "How it all happened that brought us together" it was kind for you guys to read and review… therefore I sincerely apologizes for abandoning this story….

once again I sincerely apologize for my foolishness... bow


End file.
